1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instrumentation and, more particularly, to surgical instrumentation having measuring apparatus for use in endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscopic procedures are typically performed through an elongated cannula structure having a relatively small diameter with a proximal and distal end. In laparoscopic surgery an incision is made in the abdominal wall and the distal end of the cannula is passed through the tissue into the body cavity wherein the surgical procedure or examination is to be effected, thus providing a conduit for the insertion of surgical instrumentation. A plurality of cannula structures may be used to allow operation of a variety of instruments simultaneously during a given procedure. For example, one cannula may provide a conduit for an endoscope for vision and illumination within the operative cavity while the other cannulas may provide conduits for control of specialized surgical instruments designed for performing specific procedural functions.
Many surgical procedures call for suturing tissue, a procedure traditionally accomplished by hand, or by passing a needle between forceps. Laparoscopic suturing presents a particularly challenging task, because it must be accomplished using instrumentation extended through a port that typically has an internal diameter that averages between five and twelve millimeters. Instruments for facilitating laparoscopic suturing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,344, issued Dec. 26, 1995, to Stone et al., which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The Stone et al. patent discloses in certain embodiments, a surgical suturing apparatus capable of passing control of a surgical needle, having a length of suture attached thereto, back and forth between its jaws to repeatedly pass the surgical needle and suture through tissue to suture tissue. In addition, it discloses methods of using the apparatus to suture tissue.
Other laparoscopic suturing instruments are also available in the marketplace. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,653, issued Nov. 25, 1997, to Richardson et al. discloses in certain embodiments a suturing device that includes an elongated tubular shaft having a needle disposed at the distal end. The needle is attached to a suture and is passed between one or more relatively movable jaws, as well as a method of using the device.
However, while the above-mentioned devices are valuable for laparoscopic suturing, none of the above-mentioned devices includes structure or discloses a method that facilitates measurement of the length of suture material while the device is in the body cavity. Therefore, a need exists for a suturing apparatus that maintains the advantages of laparoscopic suturing and incorporates a suture material measurement structure.